


High or Low

by Lynx212



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to relax and cut loose... way loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High or Low

Yes Hotstreak has turned over a new leaf.  
  
I’m not doubting that he is a changed man.  
  
I fully, well almost fully, trust him as our new partner against crime.  
  
None of this explains what lunacy possessed Richie and I when we decided to go toe to toe with him in a drinking game.  
  
The game is simple. High or Low. Whoever picks the highest card from the deck wins, the lowest card loses and has to take a shot.  
  
As I lose for the fifth… or is it sixth, time in a row I wonder about my sanity. I’ve never had more than a couple of beers and one shot in a single sitting in my entire life. Now I’ve had five or six shots and everything is a little bit funnier. A little bit louder. A little bit… fuzzier.  
  
I look over at Richie and I can tell he’s feeling the same way. He loses this round, thankfully ending my streak, and once he’s done with his shot he tips over to the side and laughs like there’s no tomorrow. Once he’s done laughing he remains on his side and pulls his cards lying down. Francis finally loses a couple of rounds, followed by Richie, then me again and everything is that wonderfully misty rose color I’ve heard so much about. We are all laughing at nothing and when Richie losses again everything takes a hard left.  
  
He reaches across Hotstreak’s lap for the bottle and everything dissolves into snapshots.  
  
A hand grabs Richie's wrist. An odd look. A barely heard question. Flushed faces. A stuttered answer. Confusion all around.  
  
Shifting. A whispered, rushed, almost panted out conversation.  
  
More questions. Fear covered by false anger. Fast movement. A sound that’s nearly a growl. Then silence.  
  
I close my blurry eyes and shake my head.  
  
Something lands in my lap and when I look down and open my eyes I see Richie’s shirt. Confused I look up and that sight makes even less sense.  
  
Kissing.  
  
My brain is trying to disprove what my hazy eyes are seeing. My best friend was making out with Francis and it was… hot. I should look away or excuse myself but all I can do in my drunken state is watch.  
  
Another shirt is removed. Two belts slide away. Buttons undone. The unmistakable sound of zippers. Bare legs coming into view. Pants pooling on the floor. White boxers joining blue boxer briefs in a forgotten pile against the wall.  
  
As I watch Richie kiss his way down Hotstreak’s chest I think I forget how to blink. When Richie flicks his tongue out to lick the head of the stiff cock in front of him I hear a groan and realize it came me.  
  
“Like what you see, Sparky?”  
  
The taunt from Francis confuses me but when I follow his line of sight down to my own tented pants his words are as clear as anything in my addled brain can get. I am more turned on than I’ve ever been in my life. This fact should bother me, but it doesn’t, so I do the only thing I can do.  
  
I nod dumbly in the affirmative.  
  
One day I’ll have to ask Richie where he learned to give blow jobs. Right now, I don’t care. Watching his tongue, hands and lips move over every exposed inch of the thick cock in front of him is twisting something inside of me. It’s twisting so violently I have to bite down on my bottom lip to keep quiet.  
  
When Francis cums I’m so hard it’s painful.  
  
Watching Richie lick the man’s chest clean does not help.  
  
I should move, I should leave, I should do something but I don’t. I just sit still and watch as they start kissing again. When they pause, Francis whispers something in Richie’s ear that makes him flush, smile and nod all at the same time.  
  
I close my eyes and shake my head again as if doing so will rattle some sort of clarity into my skull. Suddenly warm firm pressure is felt on my crotch and my eyes open in an instant.  
  
Richie’s face is mere inches from mine. He’s rubbing his hand over my cock. My hips buck involuntarily. I swallow hard. He leers at me and says, “I always wondered what you’d taste like.”  
  
I know my lust filled eyes are wide. My brain has stopped. I can’t speak.  
  
“Will you let me find out?”  
  
I’m nodding again because words are still beyond me.  
  
I was lost to this sinful bliss five shots ago so there was no point in resisting.  
  
I pull him against my body, as I help him undo my belt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hentai_Contest over at Livejournal


End file.
